This invention relates to means for mounting a sewing machine on a cabinet for selective use in a flatbed or free arm mode, as well as for storage. The sewing machine per se with which the present invention is used embodies novel features which permit selective conversion of the machine from a flatbed type to a free arm type machine. The machine per se forms no part of the present invention and is the subject of a separate application for patent.